


Picture Us Here

by sheroars



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Art Museums, Comfort, Date Night, Fluff, Help I'm Having Feelings, M/M, Mindless Domesticity, Talking About Life, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 18:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12216507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheroars/pseuds/sheroars
Summary: "So what happens?  Is it lights out?"  Eggsy asked after they ordered.  Harry squinted, but knew what he was getting at.  He shrugged."I wouldn't know.  I didn't die.""Not even once?"





	Picture Us Here

There was an art collection in Houston, Texas just outside the circuit of typical Saturday crowds and tourists. Harry referred to the Menil so fondly Eggsy half expected a man to meet them at the door. 

He understood immediately why Harry loved it so much though. 

It was a modern building with vaulted ceilings and rolling green lawns about the outside. Some people were picnicking, enjoying the snap of temperate fall weather. The collections were a mishmash of indigenous artifacts and contemporary masterpieces, less posh in presentation and much more relaxed in demeanor. There were no grumpy docents following patrons around. Harry was milling about with his arms crossed, tilting his eye towards everything. The handicap didn't appear to be bothering him. He was hardly stopping for breath, ceaselessly listing trivia in a low voice that was slowly turning Eggsy's insides into caramel filling.

Harry was wearing one of Eggsy's jumpers today. It was just a bloody plain maroon pullover but it was lighting a possessive affection inside Eggsy's chest. He looked about the gallery room they were currently standing in. Two young women were holding hands and talking close in front of a Picasso. One kissed the other on the cheek and giggled as they left. Confidence boosted, Eggsy turned and slid a hand up the small of Harry's back.

"Who'd yah say this is again?" The canvas in front of them was smooth and red. 

"Rothko."

"Who iz he?" Harry faltered as Eggsy pressed into his side, swaying into the contact and locking an arm around the younger man's shoulders.

"He didn't much like descriptions but was probably an abstract expressionist." Eggsy snorted.

"I like it." Harry cocked a brow.

"Do you?"

"It's not pretendin' to be somefin' you know? Not like the Twombly stuff. It's jus color. It's peaceful." Fingers stroked Eggsy's neck as he pressed his mouth to Harry's collar.

"Have you heard of the Rothko chapel?"

"Course I have. Haven't you?" He teased. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"It's just around the corner. We should go there next." They finished up at the galleries and wandered through the lush and cozy looking Houston neighborhoods. Harry continued with his trivia. Eggsy continued with his arm anchored around his waist. "Postmodern structure, took six years to finish. Originally for the catholics but it has since been reclaimed for everyone. He was ill for the latter part of his life, became hyper-fixated with the transcendent."

"Makes sense. Did he off himself like the others?"

"Other what?"

"Artists. They all offemselves in the end, mate." The chapel was stunning enough to wipe the grin off Eggsy's face and replace it with a quiet kind of awe. They sat on one of the benches in the middle of the room. Fourteen canvases of dark paint stretched up to the sky. In the light a dozen or so colors reflected off of them- black, chestnut, purple, blue...

A Muslim woman and her young daughter were bowing and praying. In another corner people were sitting and meditating. The young women Eggsy had spotted in the Menil Collection earlier were sitting with their arms around each other looking very much in love. He suddenly realized he and Harry probably looked about the same. He didn't dare speak and break the peace of the chapel, so he watched Harry watch the light play across the Rothko paintings. 

There were some unfamiliar creases around the corner of his eye. There were still spots missing in the man's memory. The smile was still the same even though it was used a bit more. The voice was still the same even thought it was a little softer. Harry was fundamentally, the same. Maybe better now. They had been wandering for a few months now that the world was saved. It felt like they'd get a few months more before someone would seek them out to do it again.

Eggsy brought Harry's hand to his lips quickly and resolutely. They left a few minutes later for an early dinner, seating themselves in a little greek restaurant for gyros and wine. 

"So what happens? Is it lights out?" Eggsy asked after they ordered. Harry squinted, but knew what he was getting at. He shrugged. 

"I wouldn't know. I didn't die."

"Not even once?" He teased. Harry laughed and rubbed at his chest.

"I suppose it's likely." He turned serious. "I hope it's just like waking up somewhere else. What do you think happens?" Harry touched the lip of his glass to Eggy's in a lazy toast before taking a long drink. Eggsy was mildly surprised he got a serious answer. An optimistic one at that. 

"I hope it's a roaring party, for sure bruv. Bowie and Mercury just goin' to fuckin' town on the music. JB runnin' about me ankles. Us with a house up the road and all the indulging I can stomach. Walkin' around naked. If it's jus singing and wings and shite I might just give the downstairs a go." Harry grinned.

"You'd risk an eternity with enemies and murderers."

"I've lived it once ain't I? Besides yous and me would kick arse, per usual." 

"You think we'd up in the same place?" Harry posed, mockingly thoughtful. Eggsy threw an olive at him. 

"Oi. Cheeky. But yeh I do. God herself couldn't do nun-about it. " That got a full bodied laugh out of his partner. Eggsy grinned and took another too-big bite of lamb. He felt his knees go weak despite the fact that he was sitting down. 

Dinner turned into drinks. Drinks turned into coffee. Coffee turned into a midnight stroll. Houston was an odd twinkly city full of odd twinkly people. Nobody paid them any mind. It was good to feel invisible. They leaned over the railing of their hotel balcony and watched people continue to mill about in the streets well into the wee hours.

"Feels like New York but a lil quieter." Eggsy said. "I like it." Harry touched his brow to Eggsy's temple. The younger man swallowed to keep the butterflies in his stomach from spilling out. 

"We can stay awhile."

"Yah? Let's do it." 

"I'd do anything for you." Harry remarked quietly. Eggsy bit down on his lip hard enough to hurt. He tried to move slowly and cooly but it ended up with him turning and pushing Harry up so he could put his arms around his neck. Harry dragged his fingers across Eggsy's flushed cheeks. 

"I'm going everywhere you. Follow you everywhere. I dunno what it is but this feels right." Harry kissed him and his mouth fell open almost immediately. Eggsy hummed at the feeling of a hand gripping his left arse cheek, hauling him impossibly closer while surely leaving a bruise. It broke off with a wet smack and Eggsy kissing at Harry's chin and jaw a few times, breathing heavily through his nose. No matter how many times they did this, it kept feeling like the first. "Christ." 

Harry opened his mouth on the side of Eggsy's neck and swirled his tongue across his pulse before sucking hard enough to make Eggsy gasp and first his hands in his shirt. 

"You make me feel so many things." Harry mumbled against his cheek. 

"Metaphorically or...?" Eggsy abruptly straddled a thigh and cheekily pushed his erection up into his hip.

"Both, I believe." They snickered into the start of another kiss. 

"That's a relief, frankly." Eggsy wiped a bit of spit off his chin and groaned as Harry pinned him to the railing and gave a filthy grind of his hips. 

"Oh?" 

"Never felt so loved, metaphorically and...fuckin shite please touch MmPHmm-"

They didn't fall asleep till dawn.


End file.
